The Scary Toy
by Ever-After-Thy-Love
Summary: I heard it rev in the darkness…at least three times before it began to really catch my attention. That freaky toy was freaking out at the end of my bed!


The scary toy…

**Authors note:** This…really happened to me…and It kinda freaks me out X'3…SOO! Here is a small fic about it….And I mean come on…Who else has had strange thing happen with their tf toys?

This is a reaaaalllyyy late night writing as well…..Sorry** .;**

**Doesn't own** Tf….You all should know that…

Rated **k+** for talk of panties :3]

I can't remember when my brother got that toy; I think it was for his birthday. And I don't even remember what age he was. Or was turning….What I do remember was when he decided he was going to begin to torture me with it.

That at least a foot tall Transformers Animated Talking Bumblebee toy that didn't transform but sure made a ton of noise! You push one button it makes a sound, push another he speaks. And it creeeeeeeped me out!

However….I soon became immune to his EVIL plots of placing the toy in my room, in my bathroom, in my hamper, buried someplace in the forbidden zone of my closet or even in my under-where amongst my panties, bras and camies…Oh what a joy!

After about a few minutes of it sitting there with no attention from me. Seeing as I would have had no idea it was there. It would begin to proclaim its presence to the world! Shouting things like-

"Bring it on Decepticon!"

and

"I'm the fastest thing on four wheels!"

I had this unnatural urge to correct the thing when it told me this…because it obviously…after watching ALL of Transformers animated was not him and was Blurr….Though this 'toy' did know that!

But that's beside the point, the real point is the kick my six year old brother would get out of me leaping into the air and having to hunt the be-danged thing down!

So why…I rescued it when he decides to say it's time to let it go and give it to the day-care center. (It might have had something to do with just having seen "Toy Story 3") It was soon placed beside my movie Bumblebee, of at least two feet, and alive (I'm sure of it but that's another story!) Living in my room and sitting in the bean-bag chair at the end of my bed, just beside the giant wood chest filled with every beanie baby I could find (of course when I was over obsessive about them)

AND there is has lived peaceably well for the remainder of its life. I have never turned it off in hopes of its death…(no offence to the toy) and it has never died. It has fallen so many times I refuse to think of them all and count. I'm sure it has seen ALL of me, AND I know it has witnessed and heard the swapping of secrets between me and my friends.

So why that night of all nights it decided to become sentient and to freak me out I will never know.

The pile of dirty laundry needed to be washed…and so I shoved them to the end of my bed, pulling them off of the two Bee's of different universes and leaving just a few articles atop them. It was this weird instinct like I wanted them to be able to breathe or something?

Anyway. I had climbed into bed and was prepared to go to sleep when all of the sudden, in the dark of my room. There is this blue flash and the loud rev of a animated engine.

I practically flew out of my bed.

After waiting several minutes and hearing nothing more I figured it was a fluke. Just that thing my brothers liked to do where you set it to demo and it talks on its own. So I tried to go back to bed.

Of course…on the edge of sleep! The thing revs yet again!

Now…most of the time it spoke when on demo…not revving its engine like this….I sat up and turned on my lamp.

I wanted sleep and this thing was beginning to freak me out. I climbed to the end of my bed and peered over the edge, glancing down at the toy.

I really didn't want to touch it…But as far as I could see nothing aside from cloths, Which obviously couldn't push the button on the bots chest to make it rev its engine, nothing was on top of it.

I grabbed a hanger off the end of my bed and began to poke at it, it only continued the annoying revving noises.

I began to mumble about the thing being possessed. Until I went about removing the cloths from its side's.

The strange thing was 'he'/'it' stopped in mid rev when I removed the dirty pink underwhere from atop its legs.

I put the hanger down and watched it for several minutes (though it was probably only seconds) until I was sure it wasn't going to speak again, I then checked to see if it was on demo. It wasn't.

I debated its possession, and picked up the hanger just to poke it yet again, put the under where back upon it and have it go on revving to its disgust (In my opinion) at the cloth.

My conclusion….

Don't leave dirty under-pants on your transformers toys….They don't like that X'3

**[Note: **Does anyone else notice I'm really weird? Ahh well! I am! You can RnR on this….But I don't see why anyone is gonna! I just had the urge to write about the weird moment in time the Bee was upset :3]


End file.
